Problem: Express this product in scientific notation: $(3.50\times 10^{4})\times (2.00\times 10^{3})$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (3.50\times 2.00) \times (10^{4}\times 10^{3})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 7.0 \times 10^{4\,+\,3}$ $= 7.0 \times 10^{7}$